fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2015
03:34 why isnt wave standard 03:35 This isn't the CCC 03:35 lol 03:35 CCC is best 03:35 V pls. 03:35 There's no such thing as a Tesseract. 03:35 There's THE Tesseract. 03:35 This is the worst alternate chat skin 03:35 V: *tackles Jason* 03:35 But anyways. 03:35 * Dremora Stormcloak throws V. 03:36 Hi Pink) 03:36 hey Pink 03:36 Mwah mwah kissy kissy 03:36 :^) 03:36 V: *is thrown and cushions himself with the force* 03:36 Pink 03:36 its just adding a single blue 03:36 why 03:36 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate shoots Hybrid 03:36 You wish you could do that 03:36 Yes? 03:36 kekekek 03:36 * Dremora Stormcloak is shot. 03:37 NOOOOOO 03:37 Hi Pie! o/ 03:37 Hey guys 03:37 NOT U TYLER 03:37 umm 03:37 wtf 03:37 Hi 03:37 <~x KitsuneRin x~> Miss the messagesss 03:37 * Pinkie Pie Won slaps zipnax 03:37 Ha 03:37 This is opitomy of kelk 03:37 kek can not get higher 03:37 V: *stabs Jason, drawing blood* 03:37 kek is at 100% level 03:37 * Dremora Stormcloak falls to the ground. 03:38 Rawr! 03:38 we need to add a jumpscare top of the hour 03:38 Wait 03:38 << Anyone recognize the people in my avatar? 03:38 can you not ask me my gender 03:38 late 03:38 lmeo 03:38 not that i need to know 03:38 Where's Unit69 03:38 V: *stares at Hybrid* 03:38 You're probably a guy considering internet statistics 03:38 Unit: *is hiding* 03:38 * Dremora Stormcloak falls unconscious. 03:38 V: Time to die 03:38 also please call me Ben,only a few people can call me zoey 03:39 V: *quickly puts his blade through jasons neck* 03:39 * Dremora Stormcloak uses the Power Stone and gets up. 03:39 wait, is that your real name? 03:39 Not now. 03:39 No 03:39 Zoey is 03:39 ^ 03:39 No mods. 03:39 > no 03:39 Oh shit. 03:39 Guys 03:39 * Dremora Stormcloak kicks V very high. 03:39 What a minute 03:39 Wait* 03:39 This means we can minimod) 03:39 * Pinkgirl234 sends out Liepard 03:39 I'm leaving if i get talked about 03:39 >what 03:39 Liepard, use shadow ball! 03:39 K then 03:39 This means 03:39 No 03:39 Its not hurting me, only you 03:39 U am recording every convo in chat 03:39 V: *in the air, readies a force blast* 03:39 * I 03:39 ... 03:40 anyway i shouldnt be arguing in chat 03:40 LETS HAVE A FUN TIME PEOPLE 03:40 we have the power of chat logs 03:40 No 03:40 And I am not even using a video camera Lelz 03:40 Per Kingfire 03:40 Chat logs automatically? 03:40 yah 03:40 Yes 03:40 Yes Synthwave 03:40 there is a bot that does that 03:40 Basically I can do that 03:40 and you can enable it 03:40 So staff can kick ass 03:40 I thought a bot needed that. 03:40 actually 03:40 Project:Chat/Logs << Look at these 03:40 A bot was needed to do that* 03:40 wikia staff dont accept screenshots 03:40 logs may work 03:40 Pink Turned Into a Bot 03:40 but not all the time 03:41 LOL Foxy Oh 03:41 kekeekeeke 03:41 lol 03:41 I am half use half bot 03:41 :^) 03:41 * Dremora Stormcloak shoots blue flames at Jennifer. 03:41 im dien of laughter 03:41 Pink is a bot like me 03:41 I am basically like an androoid 03:41 you're not a bot 03:41 you're a droid 03:41 >Typoed on purpose 03:41 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is On fire 03:41 well link, i waited a week to come back 03:41 i think its fair that i get to attend to chat 03:42 damn, i cant type fast 03:42 Once again, what did I miss. 03:42 nothin 03:42 wooh 03:42 Well, i'm playing Time in a Bottle on the Piano. 03:42 my keys are on fire at this rate 03:42 But nothing else. 03:42 DMBY you missed me that can log chat 03:42 V: I summon the Knight 03:42 V: *force blasts Jason* 03:42 I 03:43 * Dremora Stormcloak dodges. 03:43 summon no one 03:43 who is Jason? 03:43 Jason = Dremora.Hybrid 03:43 Dremora 03:43 Jaysun. 03:43 thanks 03:43 OH! i have an image to show you guys 03:43 inb4 pron 03:43 Vulture 03:43 no it isnt porn 03:44 I didn't say porn. 03:44 I said pron. 03:44 Have you seen a Another Droid 03:44 pron( 03:44 <~x KitsuneRin x~> No longer awayyyy. 03:44 no one saw my fnaf photoshops 03:44 i feel lonely 03:44 WOW. 03:44 But i did. 03:44 * Pinkgirl234 eats Droid 03:44 * Pinkgirl234 wins 03:44 i spent so much time for them to rot against the time of the webpages 03:44 Smike made a fucking Top 10 Minigames. 03:44 I did saw them, Zip. 03:44 WOW 03:44 gtg 03:44 thanks rebun 03:44 kthnxbye 03:44 but droid already died in the rp 03:44 Oh, and DMBY 03:44 Has milking gone too far? 03:44 I'm playing Time in a Bottle on the Piano. 03:44 you just ate ashes pink 03:44 smike is running out of milk 03:45 XD 03:45 his carton will soon be empty 03:45 Because I exploded 03:45 And after that i'm gonna play Bottles of Time. 03:45 "If iiii could save timeee in the bottles of timeeee" 03:45 Kay. 03:45 "Then i could save all of the timeeee" 03:45 Have fun. 03:45 BEN KENOBI 03:45 So anyway guys 03:45 * Dremora Stormcloak flies away. 03:46 we need to be careful of screenshots because some people can manipulate the words you say 03:46 turning truth into lie AKA twisting the truth 03:46 Thread:19349 never frget human aquua 03:46 yeah 03:46 Therefore, I got ourselves the chat logs 03:46 lmeo 03:46 i just laughed so hard i screamed 03:46 life is fun 03:46 And I can offer also to people who wants to log chat like I do. Because the chat logging only happens when I am around because I am the only one who carries this ability so far 03:47 lmao 03:47 why dont they put it on the MODS THAT ARE ALWAYS AFK 03:47 How do you have that ability/get that 03:47 * Rebun123 decides to install the coding on himself then 03:47 It's Chatlogger. 03:47 http://pastebin.com/ZtYBgh2F I can send this to jillips or gfor 03:47 o h 03:47 I'm not scared too. 03:47 Thanks rebun 03:47 nice pastebin 03:47 * Dremora Stormcloak goes to play TF2. 03:48 * Pirate Foxy3 03:48 Hybrid get in my game 03:48 @Droid Get your own and grab the coding I got User:Pinkgirl234/chat.js?here 03:48 * Link That Guy From Zelda 03:48 kk 03:48 * Rebun123 wants to play TF2 too! 03:48 lmao this person in smash has more rolls than a bakery 03:48 hey ^ 03:48 03:48 huh 03:48 Ben Kenobi....you're my only hope 03:48 Nobody cares :^) 03:48 * here 03:49 strange that he is editing that 03:49 The second link I placed got jagged up like a mistake 03:49 * Pirate Foxy3 hugs 03:49 * Pirate Foxy3 03:49 link im gonna die of laughter 03:49 thanks for bringing so much joy to my world 03:49 ... 03:49 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate 03:49 Kill 03:49 * DroidUnit774 03:49 * Pirate Foxy3 03:49 * Link That Guy From Zelda 03:50 * Rebun123 03:50 Zipnax, that's rude 03:50 ? 03:50 Oh baby a quadruple 03:50 ^ 03:50 03:50 03:50 * Pinkgirl234 huggies Pirate Foxy3 and Foxy Oh 03:50 you have to type something in link 03:50 Pinged 03:50 Can you not 03:50 j 03:50 k 03:50 fuck this 03:50 Wait, i can't hear pings 03:50 Nobody cares 03:50 turn up volume pirate 03:50 <~x KitsuneRin x~> Can you fucking not Z i p. 03:50 03:51 03:51 so fun amirite 03:51 Aki pls. 03:51 Yeah but it gets spammy 03:51 I summon Aquua 03:51 <~x KitsuneRin x~> Whaat. 03:51 I summon ass 03:51 <~x KitsuneRin x~> Rebun how didyouknowit'sme 03:51 ^ 03:51 booty cal 03:52 <~x KitsuneRin x~> Wrong time. 03:52 uhm.... 03:52 "B A D A W A Y S I G N" 03:52 fun fact: there is only 1 mountain where you can keep what you find 03:52 * DroidUnit774 spanks the sign 03:52 the more you know! 03:52 . 03:52 <~x KitsuneRin x~> no 03:52 <~x KitsuneRin x~> im akis sis 03:52 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou silently plays Marvel Heroes. 03:52 * Link That Guy From Zelda silently quits the wikia 03:52 aKI PLS 03:52 <~x KitsuneRin x~> paki 03:52 Sure, and i'm Allan. 03:52 c: 03:52 <~x KitsuneRin x~> You are. 03:52 I'm Chuck Norris then 03:53 No, you're Master Chief 03:53 But they are the same 03:53 lol 03:53 what in the name of wolves is going on? 03:53 In different universes tho 03:53 aKI DID YOU REQUEST MOUSE CONTROL 03:53 <~x KitsuneRin x~> no 03:53 <~x KitsuneRin x~> im not on streem 03:53 I did 03:53 are you on stree-oh 03:53 wow you can get mouse controll 03:53 so cool 03:53 Zoey can I have link 03:54 yes but in pm 03:54 Who was the last mod that was here? 03:54 Be careful link, people can do badstuff if they have ur mouse 03:54 *mouse control was refused* 03:54 https://join.me/904-430-752 03:54 <: 03:54 It was Gfor I think 03:54 ..... 03:54 I'm Going now 03:54 (wave) 03:54 hey pony 03:55 -sits down- 03:55 ey m8 03:55 hey vangaurd 03:55 ggh 03:55 Gi 03:55 wow chat is filled with my messages 03:55 Hi* 03:55 i need to go into slow mode 03:55 U know u can call me van right? 03:55 Sure 03:56 chat reminds me of batmans parents 03:56 -pulls out backpack full of candy- 03:56 wtf oh no 03:56 oh noooooooooooo 03:56 my pc is infected 03:56 i have a virus 03:56 * Pirate Foxy3 sniffs the Backpack 03:57 wtf 03:57 -reaches in pulling out twix while wagging my tail- 03:57 im not lagging 03:57 <~x KitsuneRin x~> Zoey 03:57 <~x KitsuneRin x~> help meeeee 03:57 I can help! 03:57 03:57 what is it. 03:58 woah thats horrible 03:58 * Pirate Foxy3 sniffs the twix 03:58 <~x KitsuneRin x~> MMD stuff. 03:58 things dont have to be this way 03:58 . 03:58 -breaks twix in half and holds out hand- 03:58 this is really late but (GG) 03:58 <~x KitsuneRin x~> How do I make the models work 03:58 there should be an option to open the models in mmd 03:58 i havent used it in a while so dont expect me to know everything 03:59 Nah, you can have it Angel 03:59 Hi yf 03:59 [ 03:59 Thanks though. 03:59 lewis bae ♥ 03:59 Its a whole new perspective, an aerial view/ 03:59 -wags tail more- 03:59 its like things take an entire new look once i see it from other eyes 03:59 . . . 04:00 hey foc 04:00 fox 04:00 * Pirate Foxy3 tails stays still 04:00 should i leave 04:00 this wikia 04:00 do what you must 04:00 -eyes go from brown to silver hides face in hoodie again- 04:00 NO! 04:00 although you might be back 04:00 Well 04:00 i support your decision all the way 04:00 Ben, if you can't handle it then do it. 04:00 This wikia is still going downhill 04:00 Good luck on your journeys in life ahead Link! 04:00 04:00 ^ 04:00 Fuck 04:00 thansk 04:00 yeah, that went well on the post you put "Every loser that leaves* as a response 04:00 so shut up zip 04:01 :( 04:01 why you do dis fox 04:01 ...... 04:01 Hey can 04:01 van 04:01 agh typos 04:01 Don't insult my fucking boyfriend 04:01 or my wika husband 04:01 umm insult? 04:01 dont pretend it never happened zip 04:01 he told me to shuit up 04:01 when was there an insult? 04:01 i still have the image on my cpu 04:01 Me to 04:01 Angel, got a cookie? 04:01 too* 04:01 i know you put "every loser" on my blog post 04:01 ewait 04:01 Lewis Aquua saw it already 04:01 what 04:01 no 04:01 -nods- 04:01 i didnt post that 04:02 you fucking did 04:02 Can i have one? 04:02 I didnt 04:02 You DID. 04:02 -nods again- 04:02 what was the username 04:02 Hey ranbow 04:02 Rainbiw thank god 04:02 IT WAS YOURS 04:02 Thanks 04:02 Hmm 04:02 We had no mods here 04:02 lemme chekc 04:02 wAIT. 04:02 -pulls out cookie- 04:02 There's a staff member here 04:02 WAT 04:02 ..... 04:02 WRONG BUTTON. 04:02 Rainbow 04:02 that happened 04:02 LOL 04:02 it did... 04:02 You silly dumby 04:03 <~x KitsuneRin x~> OHMYGOD 04:03 <~x KitsuneRin x~> ZOEY CONGRATS 04:03 Kay fixed. 04:03 AGHGH MY MOUSE IS INVISIGLE 04:03 04:03 LOL 04:03 i thought that was for real lol 04:03 It was the wrong button 04:03 lol 04:03 Kit, that wasn't intended xD 04:03 <~x KitsuneRin x~> Oooh. 04:03 -stands up- 04:03 wb 04:03 <3 04:04 PC gods pls help 04:04 Droid 04:04 No 04:04 lEXI 04:04 i cant use a computer with an invisible mouse 04:04 Lel I just saw what hapenned? 04:04 THAT WAS THE BEST MISTAKE 04:04 <~x KitsuneRin x~> BUT STILL CONGRATS ZOEY 04:04 ^ 04:04 fuck imgur is broken 04:04 (gg) lexi 04:04 Z^ 04:04 i'm SCREENCAPPING 04:04 (GG) GG GUYSH 04:04 <~x KitsuneRin x~> YESSSS 04:04 IMGUR IS BROKE 04:04 omg im dien 04:04 why are we SCREAMING 04:05 -walks off- 04:05 ben yes 04:05 we aren't? 04:05 <~x KitsuneRin x~> IDUNNO 04:05 omg you shouldnt be streaming pm link 04:05 screencap it 04:05 BECAUSE DICKS 04:05 sJJJJJJ 04:05 did you forget that the link was public 04:05 shhh 04:05 Dix 04:05 Also 04:05 jeNNIFER. 04:05 :^) 04:05 Let Zoey do What she wants 04:05 <~x KitsuneRin x~> IT COULD'VE BEEN ME 04:05 <~x KitsuneRin x~> ;; 04:05 WHAT LEXI 04:06 Ben reload so chat updates and realizes you aren't a chat mod 09:49 * growls 09:50 angel... well gift new iphone you 09:50 * Alex Finucane gift new iphone 6 09:50 woah!!! 09:50 *oh crap... 09:50 ^_^ 09:51 *points at fire behind Alex spreading rapidly 09:51 * Alex Finucane dodge 09:51 phew! 09:51 the only way to escape is down the waterfall or... back up the cliff 09:52 idea up climb wall rock... 09:52 hey Pink 09:52 catch my back body 09:52 good choice 09:52 And the half user half bot has arrived 09:52 * Alex Finucane into nightmare Alex 09:52 * Alex Finucane take angel and climb up 09:52 *gags because of smoke 09:53 Gois 09:53 Hi Kingfire 09:53 who smoke? 09:53 halp em 09:53 Yes Mike 09:53 Hi Hiyo 09:53 Big Smoke 09:53 Hey I remember that character 09:53 Angel like me? yes or no? 09:53 GTA San Andreas ;) 09:53 I n33d Soccer troining 09:53 Hi Aquua 09:53 some1 plox help 09:54 * Pinkgirl234 huggies her 09:54 Mike u gotta ger da skeelz m8 09:54 Hey Huxy! You're here again! 09:54 50 cents per maunth 09:54 um... lets escape this fire first b4 we oh i dont know.....BURN TO A CRISP 09:54 * Alex Finucane go to on grass and put Angel in grass 09:54 danke for the teeps 09:54 *Attempts to get skeelz* 09:54 Mickey u got get sum skeelz 09:54 yeah oh... no... 09:54 Heyo Hux. 09:54 hey Hux 09:54 *Trais to dribul failz and fallz to de graund* 09:54 HELLO HUX WWUUAGGH 09:54 c 09:55 * Alex Finucane Fast! take angel and go to my house 09:55 diz is y I n33d halp 09:55 *what is it? 09:55 I giv u halp k? 09:55 danke 09:55 * Alex Finucane into human 09:55 whats going on? 09:55 sigh.. sometime dangerous escape... 09:55 hi 09:55 meaning? 09:55 * PCGamer38690 givs mik deh p0w3r of n0sc0ping 09:55 Oh meh gerd 09:56 *Dribulz Pcgamer with Footboll skeelz* 09:56 Dats al I hav k? 09:56 because i think escape done.. 09:56 ok 09:56 * Alex Finucane time go to take shower lock door 09:56 Hay Alox u mind if I tak skirtllez 09:56 *Kicks boull up and noscoupz PC and kekcs ball in the goul* 09:56 *Is leev 09:56 noscopd 09:56 PCGamer k 09:56 Aleex u get meh mont dow 09:56 *stands still* 09:57 hav u dink mems 09:57 *get mountain dew* 09:57 guys i just relized 09:57 georgia is the state of mountain dew 09:57 and i livwe in georgia 09:57 am i mlg 09:57 * Alex Finucane done out of shower and new clothes and go to Angel.. 09:57 yes 09:57 yey 09:57 angel you take shower... 09:57 kbye 09:57 U liv in George deh jungle? oh wow 09:57 * Alex Finucane give towel 09:57 *coughs hard and passes out 09:57 oh noe sum1 is dying 09:57 What happen you sick bad cough? 09:57 Aquuà 09:58 I drink chicken and I eat milk 09:58 *cough 09:58 Milk? (milk) 09:58 Yez dat malk 09:58 * Alex Finucane go to take pills and give Angel 09:58 here you pills 09:58 I eat dat melk al day 09:58 *spits pills 09:59 *angel stop cough* 09:59 Remember to EAT pills 09:59 Gamer, what games do you enjoy playing? :3 09:59 PC sorry angel like me... 09:59 Left 4 Dead, Half Life, Castle Crashers etc. 10:00 Angel you want shower? 10:00 Grand Theft Auto 10:00 and other 10:00 *nods head 10:00 Hi Sukie-laldy! *hugs* 10:00 Hay Angeel u wun sum niec rice? 10:00 what? 10:00 It gud 10:00 Sup mates 10:00 ok 10:00 Rice? 10:01 u wun sum rice? 10:01 no... 10:01 oh 10:01 kay 10:01 I want rice 10:01 The games I play a lot are: 10:01 ok *call taxi* 10:01 Oh u wun riec? 10:01 Minecraft, Plants vs Zombies 10:01 id perfer a dead guy's stomach 10:01 yeah 10:01 Angel you hotel... *give money $50* 10:01 I play the trilogy though 10:01 * Alex Finucane hug angel 10:01 A bit of Five Nights at Freddy's 10:01 GTA 3 Vice City and San Andreas 10:01 *looks surprised 10:02 im trying to eats different food besides flesh and body parts 10:02 I play the classics 10:02 thank you meet me fun.. *go to bed* 10:02 Rotcheet and clerk 10:02 *eats rice 10:02 How about Sonic games? 10:02 I don't play em 10:02 Pssst. 10:02 https://join.me/431-773-284 10:02 *runs off to hotel room 10:02 I need to say something 10:03 "something" 10:03 there 10:03 @Rainbow Do you know what excessive Dolan/Dolun is? 10:03 Nope. 10:03 *is in elevator* how did I get here? 10:03 I NO HUE DOLAN IZ 10:03 Ok 10:03 well 10:03 Aquua any idea what excessive Dolan is? 10:03 *wonders about strange place beyond the woods 10:04 Because I have been confused about it for some time now 10:04 Dolan and Gooby 10:04 It's broken English, Pink 10:04 Or "Engrish" 10:04 *is in the woods * why am I here can I teleport? 10:04 *texts Alex meet me in woods...NOW!!! 10:04 guen somoan talks laik dis, is dolun 10:04 I wonder how bad is excessive Dolan 10:04 is annoyang an stoopid 10:04 * Alex Finucane wake up tired and out of house and meet Agnel 10:05 Stew peed 10:05 yawn.... what? 10:05 Lemme guess: no one will easily understand? 10:05 *sees angel and runs into the wood* shit I've been spotted 10:05 * PCGamer38690 rides bumper car to woods 10:05 WOAH did u see that!? 10:05 *can see Dromor* 10:05 Hi kids 10:05 I think it's just really slurred text, I'm not sure 10:05 late 10:05 * PCGamer38690 waves at alex 10:05 can see but tired me.. wake up.. too night 10:05 *is still running 10:05 AHH! PC! 10:06 Hello 10:06 * PCGamer38690 drives in circles 10:06 *grabs Alex hand and runs after Dromor 10:06 * Alex Finucane is hand 10:06 *trips 10:06 Hey wait for me! 10:06 * PCGamer38690 drives after 10:06 *keeps running 10:06 *wolf form and puts Alex on my back 10:06 Wooooooooooooooo 10:06 * Alex Finucane on raider angel 10:06 Buuummperr carrz 10:06 Leaves PC in the dust* 10:07 mmmm dust 10:07 *runs like a fox* 10:07 * PCGamer38690 accidently runs over dromor 10:07 oops 10:07 sorry 10:07 u ok? 10:07 *still running 10:07 Oh you're ok 10:07 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Gamer from behind 10:07 weeeee 10:07 :3 10:07 *jumps in front of Dromor and grabs by the hook 10:08 Where did you come from? 10:08 *tries to escape 10:08 * Alex Finucane rip off at Dromor by knife 10:08 too late 10:08 From nowhere 10:08 no escape 10:08 Oh no I'm gonna crash! 10:08 * PCGamer38690 crashes into a tree 10:08 *runs off 10:08 Ow 10:08 idea... Angel *give sniper* 10:08 * PCGamer38690 drives motorcycle 10:09 *trips and breaks his leg 10:09 PC need help kill Dromor! 10:09 *yelps 10:09 * PCGamer38690 drives over to Alex 10:09 * Alex Finucane fall 10:09 Hey 10:09 *runs after Dromor 10:09 ouch! 10:09 Oh no u ok 10:09 *limps* 10:09 Wait!! 10:09 fine... *broken leg left* 10:09 * Alex Finucane get up and sit tree 10:10 *falls 10:10 Here's your favourite (shows pills) 10:10 Air the Wiki Collaborator 2 PM? 10:10 *picks up Dromor 10:10 There 10:10 PC shhh... 10:10 better? 10:10 *runs to strange place 10:10 Ok 10:10 *backpack too many PILLLS* 10:10 Fadge! 10:10 *with Dromor in my mouth 10:10 lets go 10:10 * PCGamer38690 drives motorcycle 10:11 *spite pills* MAX HEALTH! 10:11 *text angel hey my friend PC 10:11 *is unconscious 10:11 * PCGamer38690 drives over to dromor 10:11 * Alex Finucane go to PC 10:11 *grabs Dromor and runs 10:11 Weeeee 10:11 I will be communicating in another chat 10:11 Fast! fast! PC speed! 10:11 *wakes up * were am i 10:11 If you need me, you can call me out. This chat of mine will autlog from time to time 10:12 * PCGamer38690 pushes down on the pedal hard 10:12 im gonna help u but u need to trust me 10:12 PC look out! 10:12 *PC crash big tree fall* 10:12 okay I trust you 10:12 * PCGamer38690 dodges 10:12 *fall in grass* ouch! 10:12 Wooo 10:12 *tosses on my back 10:12 hang on! 10:12 * PCGamer38690 gets out a monster truck 10:12 *holds on 10:13 * PCGamer38690 gets in 10:13 come on get in 10:13 *jumps off cliff and lands on the next cliff 10:13 Hi DB5! 10:13 * Alex Finucane go to in monster trick 10:13 * PCGamer38690 drives 10:13 *Truck 10:13 were are you talking me 10:13 yahooo 10:13 *A place i came across a few days ago 10:14 So where are we going? 10:14 my house 10:14 * PCGamer38690 drives to house 10:14 because angel want me more 10:14 How far is it from here 10:14 ok we here 10:14 * Alex Finucane go to bed 10:14 * Alex Finucane sleep 10:14 just past this ledge 10:14 Alright 10:15 *stops in front of big cave 10:15 * PCGamer38690 drives off a cliff 10:15 WEEEEE 10:15 what now 10:16 Curls around Dromor we stay hers for now 10:16 I'm alive 10:16 Okay 10:16 *closes eyes 10:16 *falls asleep 10:16 * PCGamer38690 wakes up from crash 10:17 Oooh 10:17 man 10:17 * PCGamer38690 heals with medkit 10:17 *day breaks 10:17 * PCGamer38690 drives to countryside 10:17 via taxi 10:17 *yawn 10:18 *wakes up 10:18 * Alex Finucane ring ring PC 10:18 wut 10:18 COME ready party! house! 10:18 Bumpar car! 10:18 AND PILLS! 10:18 * PCGamer38690 uses plane to fly over to house 10:18 *turns to human girl again left with ears and tail 10:18 * Alex Finucane PARTY time! 10:18 Ok 10:19 hello PC here *gift bumpar car is gold 10:19 * PCGamer38690 dances with skills 10:19 thanks 10:19 GOLD! $1 billion 10:19 *remembers i have no clothes on and quickly runs into cave 10:19 I'm having dinner on the table with my laptop. 10:19 It's like a romantic dinner with this chat. 10:19 synth give 10:19 Bill: Hello... PC... *out of poo at bumpar Car* 10:19 k 10:19 * Synthwave gives 10:20 Alex: nonononno bill is rude! 10:20 * Dremora Stormcloak eats 10:20 *hears about party from miles away 10:20 * Synthwave gives more 10:20 *crawls around 10:20 * Dremora Stormcloak eats more 10:20 * Alex Finucane one wolf join Party house 10:20 Wolf: *howl* 10:20 my new catchphrase FEED ME MORE! 10:20 i hate this broken leg 10:20 k 10:20 * Synthwave feeds more 10:20 Wolf: join wolfs! PC IS HOT! 10:20 Dromor,dont come in the cave 10:20 Why 10:21 * PCGamer38690 drives bumper car to an abandoned airstrip 10:21 * Dremora Stormcloak eats more 10:21 um...just dont.... 10:21 hahahaha! loving *spit pills too many* 10:21 You ate all my fries. 10:21 Hey guys 10:21 oksy 10:21 rainbow's mom here 10:21 * PCGamer38690 flys 10:21 That's enough for now. 10:21 okay 10:21 watch me whip and nae nae 10:21 Ayy 10:21 that's what you kids like right? 10:21 LOL 10:21 Rainbow is that really your mom 10:21 mom PLS. 10:21 MOM. 10:21 KF;LG'AS 10:21 I fucking love your mom k 10:21 I love whips. 10:22 /crashes in alaska 10:22 *crawls around * why did I have to get this broken leg 10:22 do the stanky legs 10:22 MOM. 10:22 I WALK AWAY. 10:22 FOR 2 SECONDS. 10:22 *floats tp dromor* u ok dude? 10:22 Wanna know whats the most strangest game on the dreamcast? 10:22 * Alex Finucane grab phone pic hot angel 10:22 ... 10:22 Pc... *nosebleed* 10:22 No my leg is broken 10:22 Caution Seaman 10:22 * Alex Finucane dance party 10:22 I'm back for a while 10:22 Hello, DB :) 10:23 *calls from in cave: Dromor u ok?? 10:23 PC come dance! 10:23 *TA 10:23 Why is your mom not my mom. 10:23 Yeah 10:23 The weirdest game ever is Seamna 10:23 HeyHux :3 10:23 Seaman* 10:23 is someone there? 10:23 k 10:23 No 10:23 Seaman is probably something normal in Japan. 10:23 ok... 10:23 *cave starts shaking 10:23 *crawls away 10:23 Hunter: *shoot at Dromor pirate fox headshot by sniper 10:24 ..... 10:24 * PCGamer38690 crashes near a random cave 10:24 *bullet misses 10:24 Tackles Dromor and both fall 10:24 * High Voltage The Killer sees pc* 10:24 Oh no 10:24 ow 10:24 What has been seen 10:24 Ay pc.......u alright? 10:24 cannot be unseen 10:24 Hunter: *grab shotgun and where kill Fox* 10:24 yeah 10:24 why did you do that 10:25 *teleports dro or away* sup dude 10:25 Hunter: *See Fox and shoot at Fox by shotgun* 10:25 *points to pile of rocks 10:25 Nightmare: *go to my own training room and trains himself for intensity* 10:25 Hunters don't shoot 10:25 Hunter: *see angel no clothe* O_o 10:25 So what there rocks 10:25 they pounce and claw their victims to death 10:25 Hunter: *run away* 10:25 *ya they r right where u were just staying 10:26 *pokes Angel* 10:26 *crawls away * I'm out 10:26 Drmor why are u crawling 10:26 Fox: Hi Dromor... 10:26 *nobody look 10:26 my leg is broken 10:26 * PCGamer38690 walks over to voltage 10:26 derp 10:26 Fox: *help Dromor go to hole house* 10:26 *quicly makes clothes 10:27 *walks toward dromor and heals his leg* 10:27 *derps and then underps* 10:27 Thank you *runs away 10:27 Np 10:27 Still here 10:27 Did I miss an issue? 10:27 * PCGamer38690 gives volatage a PlayStation 2 10:27 voltage* 10:27 * Alex Finucane go to bumper car 10:27 YAHOOO! 10:27 *im still falling 10:27 Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy 10:27 * Alex Finucane bumper car go to meet PC 10:28 *still running 10:28 and here is a copy of GTA San Andreas 10:28 PC bumer car! 10:28 ahhhhh!!!!!!!! 10:28 *catches angel* 10:28 thanks 10:28 *is hit by a rock and is knocked unconscious 10:28 * PCGamer38690 climbs on to a tree 10:28 weeeee 10:28 No prob 10:28 *turns to wolf and runs for Dromor 10:29 *runs away 10:29 .... 10:29 Gais ping me if Mangled is on. 10:29 M8 I got GTA 5 on Atari 2600 10:29 *still running 10:29 Atari 2600 was good 10:30 5200 was bad 10:30 *hears rumble and looks up 10:30 Kingfire! 10:30 Ya tru. 10:30 I have GTA 3 on the N64. 10:30 wha? 10:30 *gets crushed by a pile of rocks 10:30 I have gta 1 10:30 *is knocked unconscious by a. Failing rock 10:30 *moves pile of rocks lff angel* 10:30 MarieBilly is that your new username or new account? 10:30 falling 10:30 * Alex Finucane sit and watching TV 10:30 *picks her up and heals her* 10:31 Remember, I am the monkey and you're the cheesegrater 10:31 * Constable Huxley the Horse makes a Cherry Pie for DB 10:31 *doesnt move 10:31 I don't have any GTA games 10:31 Do i win 10:31 *is unconscious 10:31 Yes 10:31 You win 5 cookies 10:31 hue ray 10:31 * Alex Finucane ring ring PC 10:31 *walks angel to the hospital* 10:31 wut 10:32 hey... don't have girlfriend... 10:32 Oh 10:32 i am alone my house... 10:32 whatever 10:32 * PCGamer38690 hangs up 10:32 * High Voltage The Killer somd time later at the hospital* 10:32 bored.. house... 10:32 *is still unconscious 10:32 https://join.me/236-459-820 10:32 * PCGamer38690 bombs hospital 10:32 Whi h hospital 10:32 Oops 10:32 *kicks bomb to venus* 10:32 I bombed Mercy Hospital 10:33 *lays in hospital bed breathing slowly 10:33 * Kosh naranek mews 10:33 *notices* ayy kosh 10:34 * PCGamer38690 parachutes on to the hospital roof 10:34 *is still unconscious 10:34 * PCGamer38690 sneaks 10:34 in 10:34 * Alex Finucane bored house and go to cafe 10:34 K. 10:34 A. 10:34 P. 10:34 P. 10:34 A. 10:34 ok 10:34 Wha 10:34 I was playing some Metroid. What did I miss? 10:35 *tries to wake up angel* 10:35 You missed the death of Michael bay 10:35 That spam though 10:35 *is still unconscious 10:35 I love to eat spam for brunch and dessert 10:35 Awww, no more explosions. 10:35 Btw huc 10:35 I didn't spam lol 10:35 wtf 10:35 k 10:35 Hux* nic3 issac vid yesterday 10:36 I don't eat spam 10:36 Thanks 10:36 Welc 10:36 I heard it tastes like s*** 10:36 * Alex Finucane smoke in cafe 10:36 sigh... 10:36 BIG SMOKE 10:36 *akes up 10:36 *not hear* 10:36 wakes 10:36 *electro charges angel to wake up* 10:37 * Alex Finucane walk to hospital 10:37 *calls high* 10:37 *see people sick* 10:37 Am I the only 10:37 *answers* hello 10:37 who got a blue screen on my laptop before? 10:38 No 10:38 meh 10:38 *go up and see Voltage 10:38 hello... 10:38 Hey alex 10:38 Whereas angel 10:38 ... 10:38 Did someone say BIG SMOKE? 10:38 Hey Droid-man 10:38 angel? ANGEL? 10:38 What happen!? 10:38 Ye 10:38 *hNgs up* 10:38 Hiyo, wanna role play in PM? 10:38 Smoking is bad, mk? 10:38 Well...she got crushed 10:38 All you had to do was follow the damn train, PC 10:39 aQUU 10:39 And i helped 10:39 Rocks? or car crash? 10:39 gets scent and runs to hospital 10:39 Rocks 10:39 ahh... ok... 10:39 *see fox* ANIMAL!?! 10:39 * Alex Finucane jump crash head by floor up 10:39 Idk how he got here 10:39 ... 10:39 * Alex Finucane fall floor 10:40 *sees angel * what happened 10:40 Rocks....it crushed her.... 10:40 IT WON'T GO 10:40 * Alex Finucane slow get up 10:40 cough 10:40 IT'S BLOCKED BY THOSE ROCKS 10:40 * Alex Finucane fall 10:40 *sigh* sits in a chair inside le room* 10:40 Hi snk 10:40 Is she okay 10:40 So far yes 10:40 Hello, Snk 10:41 hello sank 10:41 * Alex Finucane get up 10:41 Zoey no 10:41 oouuccchhh 10:41 *Ben 10:41 Fox is talke!? 10:41 He hates to be called pike like that. 10:41 :^) 10:41 * Alex Finucane ring ring PC 10:42 coming hospital 10:42 I'm gonna go can you guys do something while I'm gone 10:42 ? 10:42 *breathing stops 10:42 *hear* 10:42 ....she is laying there im just waiting 4 her 2 wake up 10:42 HEY! 10:42 *looks at her* 10:42 wait.. 10:42 tell morrigan I hate her 10:42 wow r00d 10:43 *calls a Dr* 10:43 WB snk 10:43 Ok 10:43 Db 10:43 die or alive?1 10:43 Yo 10:43 *tries to heal her* 10:43 *body turns cold 10:43 Droid 10:43 Angel can mee? 10:43 I think she is dying HELP!! 10:43 go on skype 10:44 Ok 10:44 But I got rid of it 10:44 *easy get sad* 10:44 *body is now ice cold 10:44 Alex its ok 10:44 not fine 10:44 * Alex Finucane out of room 10:44 *tries to warm her up* 10:44 DR: hey! Alex you ok? 10:44 Snk I don't have Skype anymore 10:45 will a pm work 10:45 *punch at Dr face broken* 10:45 * Alex Finucane out of hospital 10:45 ... 10:45 Dr:runs into room what happened!? 10:45 shit 10:45 Now i'm worried 10:45 * Alex Finucane sit park 10:45 She just started turning cold and stopped breathing i called u 10:46 U dumbass 10:46 My friend is worrying me now 10:46 *plz leave the room fast*calls in other doctors 10:46 Droid you okay? 10:46 * Alex Finucane cry long 10:46 *walks out room but cloaks myself invisible* 10:47 IDK yet 10:47 *silently walks in cloaked* 10:47 I'm contacting him Droid, relax :) 10:47 *rips open shirt 123 Clear!!! 10:47 Thank you Hux, that really worried me 10:47 Droid 10:48 dr:listens to heart*nothing yet* 10:48 *sigh* 10:48 Snk, I got rid of skype 10:48 *phone see Angel offline 10:48 Why 10:48 Will a PM work? 10:48 1...2...3 clear!!!!!! 10:48 *not happy day and go to house* 10:48 Eh, I can't do calls, so what's the point lol 10:48 *gasps for air 10:48 Dr: shes ok 10:49 *smiles a little* 10:49 * Alex Finucane think take flower and run to hospital 10:49 *stands next to her still cloaked and holds her hand* 10:49 snk pm 10:50 * Alex Finucane go up and walk 10:50 *stares at wall 10:50 User blog:SunsetBlaze/Serious Update On Myself 10:50 * Alex Finucane go to room and see angel 10:50 Angel wake up? 10:50 Im gonna leave this here kthxbai cuz food 10:50 *runs out room* 10:51 * Alex Finucane lock door room 10:51 We can't link stuff like that, pretty sure. 10:51 *uncloaks and tries to get in*huh? 10:51 * Alex Finucane sit chair 10:51 *slowly wakes up 10:51 Angel!!! 10:51 * Alex Finucane get up 10:51 *hears alex* 10:52 A-Alex? 10:52 yes me! 10:52 Alex can u open the door plz 10:52 ok *open door* 10:52 * Alex Finucane go to angel 11:02 Cmon 11:29 my Steam signs me in instantly 11:29 Do u have a wolf tail? 11:29 y u no faster? 11:29 Cuz we all know FNaF 2 is the prequel? 11:29 I'm Frodi! 11:29 I have no steam 11:29 Lol 11:29 git one. 11:29 * . 11:29 *turns around showing tail 11:29 okie 11:29 my steam name is Nick. 11:29 Awesome! 11:29 *too too many wolfs in house party 11:29 as in. 11:29 Wasn't it Ellis. 11:29 Nick from l4d2 11:30 *hugs her again liking her alot more* 11:30 i changed it once again. 11:30 Gfor, I saw that in Bens stream today 11:30 XD 11:30 *smiles 11:30 sSSHSH 11:30 Steam. 11:30 *sits in a dark cave* why am I so lonely 11:30 did you sign me inyet. 11:30 Werewolf: no has girlfriend.. boring get kill.,... 11:30 Wolfs: noo... *sad and howl* 11:31 Werewolf: *out of house and go to woods 11:31 *looms into her eyes* 11:31 I'm doing an Elvis show this year in Marching Band 11:31 Looks* 11:32 (Cool hux) 11:32 Is it bad I never listened to Elvis? 11:32 *looks back into his 11:32 Kinda, not really 11:32 *kisses her* 11:32 werewolf: *go to ciff* good old day 11:32 *waches high and angel from a distance 11:32 *wags tail 11:32 Also here's my steam http://steamcommunity.com/id/Bonnie_the_bun 11:33 Bonnie the (buns) nie 11:33 * Alex Finucane change human 11:33 I'm sure you've heard Elvis before 11:33 * Alex Finucane see wolf too many 1000 11:33 *begins to glow* 11:33 Jailhouse Rock, Love Me Tender, Burning Love, Hounddog 11:33 1 o clock 2 o clock 3 o clock rock 11:34 good for them all happy and shit*roars at high and angel then walks away 11:34 I think that's him 11:34 Eheheheh 11:34 I like OST's myself 11:34 Ok i read throught all the wkia activity and nothing bad in anything.. Good job guys. 11:34 *eyes turn silver and glow brightly 11:34 Wolfs: *hug Alex* 11:34 *has a mask on so u cant see my eyes* 11:35 *glows red with rage 11:35 Alex: sorry.. i am boring... get no see girl me... 11:35 can i see? 11:35 Aquua? 11:35 aww man i gtg 11:35 im going camping 11:35 well 11:35 bye 11:35 Sure *takes 8ff mask and has purple eyes and black hair* 11:35 *blushes 11:35 *breaths fire and burns down the entire forest 11:35 *blushes* 11:36 *gasps 11:36 What? 11:36 somethings not right 11:36 What tell me 11:36 *has a red and black aura around him* 11:36 its one of the forests.... 11:37 and a strange energy 11:37 *opens portal and smells smoke* oh no 11:37 *roars* 11:37 Itz alex follow hurry *runs tot he woods* 11:37 * Alex Finucane go to house old 11:37 * Constable Huxley the Horse bakes DB a pie 11:37 *eyes are red* 11:37 *turn to full form and runs 11:38 *sees dromor and pushes* dude! 11:38 awwww thanks Hux :3 11:38 * Alex Finucane lock door and close windows no more tps or any 11:38 * DB511611 eats the pie 11:38 *runs into wpods and looks 4 alex* 11:38 * Alex Finucane take gun 11:38 *burns down another forest 11:38 * Alex Finucane gun his head 11:38 *runs 11:38 *grabs dromor* wtf dude quit it! 11:38 no one and goodbye end... 11:39 3 11:39 2 11:39 *kicks gun away from alex and runs out wopds with him* 11:39 *rips of high''s legs 11:39 I don't think we can rp suicide. 11:39 *grabs dromor and calls fire department* 11:39 Yeah 11:39 sigh.. *has hair his bread and eyes are bloodshot* 11:39 *destroys the fire department 11:39 *leg regenratez* 11:39 *strange black energy wraps around my neck 11:40 *sees Angel* angel! 11:40 *runs over to her* what is this! 11:40 i-i dont know 11:40 * Alex Finucane kick broken windows and out of windows 11:40 *fire suronds dromor* 11:40 ... 11:40 * DroidUnit774 shoots the wispd 11:40 *wisps 11:41 * Alex Finucane walk to city 11:41 *destroys dark energy* 11:41 *falls 11:41 * Alex Finucane pay gun 11:41 *red and black aura suronds dromor 11:41 Picks her up* k gotta get you somewhere safs* 11:41 * Alex Finucane go to pay hotel up and room 11:41 no...im fine 11:41 * DroidUnit774 summons darth vulture 11:41 * Alex Finucane grab gun 11:41 Are u sure 11:41 ya 11:41 *throws high and angel off a cliff* 11:42 Darth Vulture: *draws lightsaber* 11:42 love lasts till death 11:42 Liste what ever happens i want u 2 run ok 11:42 get free kill sad alone and no see 11:42 * Alex Finucane gun his head 11:42 And wnatever u hear keep running plz 11:42 *hugs her 1 more time* 11:42 And death has arrived 11:42 V: *force pulls the gun away from alex* 11:42 *full wolf form* im not gonna run 11:42 it's me 11:42 *nervous* 11:42 Plz.... 11:42 no im not gonna leane u 11:43 V: *stabs alex in the arm( 11:43 leave 11:43 ouch! 11:43 Leave! 11:43 V!!!! 11:43 ... 11:43 *hugs her tighter* 11:43 no way! 11:43 V: For the CIS 11:43 cough! cough! 11:43 *runs from her and begins to turn red* 11:43 *throws high and angel off a cliff * 11:43 V: What were you going to do with that gun ALex 11:43 *get cough cough 11:43 has no girlfriend 11:44 *black tenticales come out and begins to becomes Dangerous voltage* 11:44 *cough... and close eyes* 11:44 I sense....someone 11:44 * DroidUnit774 gives Hux music 11:44 V: *goes to voltage* 11:44 *follows it and sees dromor* 11:44 wat 11:44 *fire suronds dromor 11:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTqUppcbw3I 11:45 * Alex Finucane wake up slow 11:45 *grabs him with tentacle* 11:45 Hux got music +100 attack damage 11:45 Stop! 11:45 im sorry 11:45 * Alex Finucane slow walk and take gun 11:45 V: *throws lightsaber at the tentacles* 11:45 *destoys the tentacle and slams high into the ground 11:45 *tries to stop* 11:45 *is in rage mode* 11:46 U think this hurts me 11:46 * Alex Finucane gun shoot his leg left 11:46 AUGH!!! 11:46 * Alex Finucane fall floor 11:46 Dromor what is going on!? why r u doing this!? 11:46 *slowly turns back to normal* 11:46 V: *force pushes dromor and voltage* 11:46 V: Feel the force 11:46 *faLls to ground and stops breathing* 11:47 V: *laughs evilly* 11:47 no! 11:47 * DroidUnit774 hugs db) 11:47 *is not moving* 11:47 V: Enemy down 11:47 V: Peace shall begin 11:47 *back to girl form and runs 11:47 *throws high at angel * enjoy your love I'm going to go back to being lonely 11:47 Droid luv me pls 11:48 hits ground hard* 11:48 * Alex Finucane sit bws 11:48 *bed 11:48 Droid luv me pls 11:48 * DroidUnit774 luvs db xd) 11:48 *wakes up 11:48 * DB511611 is luvved 11:48 *sits in dark cave * 11:48 yey 11:48 *begins to turn cold and stops glowing* 11:49 * Alex Finucane into nightmare Alex 11:49 V: Voltage had to die.. 11:49 *cries hanging on to Voltage 11:49 Nightmare Alex: *tps Fox and Rip off Fox head by hand* 11:49 what have I done 11:49 V: There was no choice 11:49 no please dont go! 11:49 Nightmare Alex: too late.... 2015 08 07